When using a wireless network, normally a terminal device on the network transmits the command for executing an image process to an image processor via a wireless base station called an access point. The terminal device can issue a command to execute an image process via the access point to an image processor when the terminal device is located within sufficient range of the access point to receive radio waves emitted therefrom.
Since wireless communications are interrupted when a terminal device moves from a first position within communication range of the access point to a second position outside this communication range, some conventional terminal devices possess a technology to detect and connect to another access point (referred to as a handover) when it is necessary to change access points in order to continue wireless communications. One conventional terminal device includes a history table storing information on the number of times the terminal device has connected to access points in the past. When a handover is required, the terminal device references this history table and determines an access point for the handover by sequentially attempting to connect to access points in order from those with which the terminal device has had the most connections.